


Just Say Yes

by MustBeA



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustBeA/pseuds/MustBeA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gustavo wants to go with Noah on a date but he won't go if Brooke isn't okay with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say Yes

"C'mon Noah"

"Sorry Gustavo but I don't want any kind of trouble, especially not with Brooke" Noah picked up his stuff and leave 

"But she's not my girlfriend, we are just friends" Gustavo followed him 

"Still, she may want something else with you and I'm not in the mood to get in any drama" 

"Look, if I tell her about it and she gives the permission, will you go on a date with me?" 

"We'll see" 

"Good" Gustavo nodded

 

"What is it?" 

"What's what?" 

"The issue, I don't know but you're acting weird Gustavo, I only called you because I didn't want to be alone but I prefer that than watching you staring at the wall" 

"Sorry, I asked Noah out"

"You did?" She says not even hiding her excitement

"Yeah, but he didn't give me an answer"

"Why?"

"He doesn't want any problem with you"

"He's such a dork" 

"So I told him that if you give me permission even tho I'm not sure why I have to ask you for permission but anyway, if I do that then he will go out with me"

"Okay"

"Okay what"

"Okay, call him and I'll tell him that I'm cool with it" 

"great" 

*Calling Noah*

"Hey" Noah responded

"Hi, it's Gustavo"

"Yeah I know it's you" he said and a little laugh was audible

"Oh shit yeah I know, i was just-"

"Ugh can you give me the phone?" Brook said taking Gustavo's phone

"Hi Noah, this is Brooke I just want to say that I'm totally fine with the idea of you two being a couple"

"Brooke!" Gustavo yelled 

"What? It's pretty obvious that that's what you want" 

"Uh I'm a little ashamed and I don't know why" Noah said 

"OMG I wish you could see Gustavo's face, he's so red" 

"Okay that's enough" Gustavo said grabbing his phone

"Amm so she says yes... And other things that wasn't her business"

"Yeah, typical Brooke" Noah said chuckling

"So... What's your response?"

"Uh I think that ... Amm "

"Please just say yes" Gustavo begged and that made Noah to laugh

"Yes I'll go on a date with you" 

"Dios mio, finally" 

"Hey I may change my mind" 

"I hope you don't" Gustavo laughed

"But I'm not promising nothing tho" 

"Noah, it's okay don't worry. We are just gonna have a fun time"

**Author's Note:**

> Btw I just saw that nostavo is a common tag now so yaaaay x


End file.
